Harry Potter and the Last Horcrux
by pocketsizedsarah
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione embark on the most dangerous journey yet. But who will they encounter on the way?
1. The Wedding

It was a happy time in the garden of the Burrow's backyard. Birds were chirping happily, a soft breeze was blowing and faint pops were heard every so often, announcing the arrival of yet another wizard. People were enjoying themselves on this sunny afternoon. It was a breath of fresh air in the midst of chaos.

Harry Potter, however, was sitting at the far end of the garden sulking. Harry had a perturbed look on his face and his black, round glasses were slipping down the bridge of his nose. He really would have preferred to have been inside, away from authority figures who could sweep down on him at any minute, asking him annoying questions. In the end, Harry decided it would be safer outside, where women seemed to be absent. Harry's best mate, Ron Weasley, walked up to Harry just as a man appeared beside him. Ron muttered an excuse me before turning to Harry. "This is excruciating," Harry muttered.

"Oh, cheer up. Blimey, Harry, it's just a wedding," Ron said. Ron understood Harry's position, but he didn't understand why Harry had to be so depressed about every little thing.

"I know, but I'd rather not be here," Harry complained. Ron knew where Harry would rather be. Back inside, in Fred and George's old room, thinking of some far-fetched plan to capture a piece of Voldemort's soul. A Horcrux or whatever it was. Harry had been thinking of nothing else for days and Ron was getting a little fed up with it.

Just as Ron was about to tell Harry to let loose for a little while, Hermione came bounding toward them from the other side of what used to be the Weasley's backyard. Looking across it, Harry just realized how different it looked. He could hardly recognize it anymore, between the abundance of floral arrangements and white lace that was draped over almost anything that would sit still. Rows of miscellaneous chairs ran in rows on either side of a long walkway made out of assorted flower petals. The petals stopped at the front where Bill Weasley and Fleur Decalour would soon be joined in holy matrimony. This was all obviously the work of Mrs. Weasley, who wanted everything to be perfect for her son's wedding day.

"Oh, she looks absolutely magnificent," Hermione squealed, her hands in an excited knot.

"Who?" Ron asked with a furrowed brow.

"Fleur, you git," Hermione answered with an annoyed tone. She looked over at Harry who still sat deep in thought. "Harry, are you okay?"

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine," Harry answered robotically. But he wasn't. The truth was, Harry was frustrated and lost. He had no clue where any of the Horcruxes could possibly be. With the death of Dumbledore still sinking in, Harry had found a new independence. Sure, he had always been primarily alone in the world, however, since the death of Sirius and now Dumbledore, Harry felt more detached than ever. He was left to find the remaining Horcruxes and kill Voldermort alone. Although Ron and Hermione insisted that he wasn't alone and that they would be there by his side every step of the way, Harry knew that it would have to be he who killed Voldemort once and for all. After all, wasn't that what Dumbledore was training him for all year? Harry felt he owed it to the headmaster to finish what the two of them had begun.

Harry couldn't pretend he didn't feel his stomach tighten into a million tiny knots as he thought about that fateful night last spring. He felt a surge of hatred as he recalled how Snape had deceived Dumbledore, the one wizard who truly trusted him, ultimately killing him and returning to his concealed life. He could feel his eyes beginning to well up but quickly blinked the salty tears back and finding a sudden interest in his newly shined shoes. This was the last day that Harry and his two best mates could spend together in bliss before they began the most vigorous and dangerous journey the threesome had ever embarked on. This was it and he wasn't going to ruin it by sulking in a corner.

Harry looked up with a worn expression as the music started, signaling Fleur's entrance and steady walk down the aisle. Looking around at happy faces of the members of the Order of the Phoenix, the Weasley clan and long time friends from the Ministry, nothing seemed to fit in the path leading to Voldemort, but Harry felt more content than he had in a long time.


	2. The Little White Lie

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the original Harry Potter characters, those belong to the wonderful JK Rowling.**

**A/N: I'm new to this so the last chapter was quite short but please R&R.**

As the Hogwarts Express sounded its horn as a final warning to the surrounding crowd, students and parents alike were rushing around, trying to say their final goodbyes before the students were whisked off until the holidays. Fleur and Bill stood with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny as the train blew steam behind them.

"Zank you zo much for being at ze wedding. You are veery kind," Fleur gushed. Bill stood by her side, looking slightly wolfish and smiling down upon the quartet.

"You're very welcome, Fleur. It was a beautiful ceremony. I hope you have a fabulous time on your honeymoon," Hermione replied with a polite smile. Ron rolled his eyes.

"We will, don't worry. Have a good year and stay out of trouble," Bill warned. The horn sounded again and everyone said a last goodbye. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny headed toward got onto the train and headed toward a compartment near the back of the train. Harry put everyone's trunks overhead and the group sat down exhausted from waking up so early.

"I wish we had more time to say goodbye. It seems like forever until we'll see everyone again," Ginny mumbled sadly. Harry looked across the compartment at Hermione and Ron with a knowing glance. He already felt guilty for what they had to do, but it had to happen. Harry would never live out the prophecy if he was sitting in a place kept safe from Voldemort. Hermione looked at Ginny and muttered an "I know."

"Harry, Ron. I need to find Neville and ask him about a questionable herb in the new book Professor Sprout requested. Will you help me?" Hermione asked. Harry jumped up enthusiastically.

"Of course. C'mon Ron, we'll cover the front half of the train," Harry suggested. Ron looked longingly around the compartment. What he would give to stay there and just return safely to Hogwarts, but his loyalty made his feet lead him halfway out of the compartment.

"Oh, I haven't seen Neville yet myself. I'll help you look for him. I want to see how his summer has been," Ginny offered cheerfully.

"NO!" Harry, Hermione, and Ron shouted at once. The three glanced around at each other awkwardly, with Ginny eyeing them with interest. She of course wanted some explanation of this odd outburst.

"What we mean, Ginny dear, is that we need someone to hold the compartment for us. God knows who could come along and steal it from us," Hermione explained nervously. She automatically crossed her fingers behind her back in hopes that Ginny would fall for her white lie.

"Oh, okay, well bring Neville back to me then, will you? I would love to catch up with him before we get to school." Hermione saw Harry visibly relax. Ron still looked a bit nervous, as if Ginny my suddenly have an epiphany and realize it was a trick and hex them all.

"Well, bye then. We'll see you soon," Ron said. Harry gulped and proceeded out of the sliding door without a goodbye. He was bad with goodbyes and he was afraid that if he did, Ginny would see right through him. The last whistle sounded overhead and as the train pulled out of the station, Harry, Hermione and Ron all jumped out of the train, one by one.

* * *

"My feet are killing me," Ron whined as Harry led him and Hermione through London. The trio had been wandering aimlessly for three days and had they still had no clue where they should go. Harry liked to pretend that he knew where they were headed, but he was sure that Hermione, at least, had picked up the fact that this was the 5th time they had passed the Babcock Inn. Ron, however, seemed oblivious to this fact and had resorted to whining.

"Oh, dear, Ronald, can you please stuff it for 5 minutes? We all are tired," Hermione snapped. They had barely slept, for fear that they would be mugged. Not that there was much to take. All three young wizards had only brought their wands and the Invisibility Cloak. It was becoming quite dark out and the wind had began to blow softly. It was cool out and the stars shone brightly. But not one of the three cared to notice this. Ron and Hermione bickered for another five minutes while Harry trudged on and lead them to a corner where they could sleep.

"Let's sleep. We'll have watch shifts. I'll watch first. Ron, you're second and Hermione third," Harry interrupted monotonously. Hermione and Ron stopped fighting and looked at their friend. It was the first thing he had said all day. Ron dropped down first and balled up his cloak to make a pillow. Hermione surveyed the ground for the cleanest spot before gently lowering herself to the ground and laying down. She studied Harry's back. He was sitting up and looking straight ahead. He looked to be deep in thought, as usual. Hermione only wanted to know what he was thinking and if he was okay. She didn't worry too long, however, before she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Growing Up

**Disclaimer: I am sad to report that I do not own the rights to any of the original Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would be a very rich woman.**

**A/N: I'm SOO sorry it took me so long to post the third chapter. It's been ages! I got busy and completely forgot. : but please, read and review**

**

* * *

**Harry knew that Hermione and Ron needed rest more than he did; that's exactly why he offered to keep lookout first. It's not like he slept much anymore anyway. He was constantly worried about how close his goal was or if he was in any real danger. Everything in his life always seemed so far out of reach, and this time was no different. Harry felt alone in this battle for the safety of human kind, Muggles and wizards alike, and he wasn't really sure how to handle it. He didn't want to be on the front page of the newspaper anymore, or gawked at whenever he walked by. But he couldn't exactly sit there and sleep soundly every night when he knew that he was the only one that could end this war. If Voldemort won, then there were many wars to come, and Harry certainly didn't want to be responsible for that. 

Not only did the matters of life and death for other people cloud Harry's mind, but also the life of his own. Harry could be dead in five seconds for all he knew, and he'd be forced to leave everyone he loved behind. He didn't know where he was going or what he was doing after he died, but he certainly didn't want to find out any time soon. Truth was, Harry was scared out of his mind and he felt more alone the more he thought about it. Sure, he had always been primarily alone in the world, however, since the death of Sirius and now Dumbledore, Harry felt more alone than ever. Horcruxes were scattered all over Britain and were calling his name and Harry had to look for them and kill Voldemort on his own. Although Ron and Hermione insisted that they would be by his side every step of the way, Harry couldn't help but notice that they seemed to be sleeping fine, while his mind was still reeling with the same thoughts from the night before. Harry would have to be the one to finish off Voldemort, no one else, and Harry couldn't really prevent that. Wasn't that what the long nights with Dumbledore the previous year had been for? To provide Harry with the knowledge he needed to proceed with his endeavor? Harry grew sick thinking about it. How even the last man in the world who seemed to understand Harry's circumstance was gone too; Harry just couldn't take it.

Harry couldn't pretend that he didn't feel his stomach tighten into a million knots as he thought about that fateful night just last summer. He felt a surge of hatred as recalled how Snape had deceived Dumbledore, the one wizard who truly trusted him, ultimately killing him and returning to his secretive life. Harry could feel the hot tears threatening to overflow from his eyes and roughly brushed them away with the back of his dirty hand. He looked to the stars for any answer that they might be able to give him when he heard Ron yawning behind him. Ron popped up beside Harry with a bad case of bed head and stifled another yawn before he spoke.

"Harry, go to sleep. You've been awake for way too long," Ron stated.

"I haven't been awake long enough," Harry replied, sadly. He looked back at the stars and was almost back to his thoughts when Ron interrupted yet again.

"Harry, not sleeping isn't going to numb it. In fact, it'll probably make it worse. It gives you more time to think about it," Ron informed his exhausted friend. Harry peeled his eyes away from the glittering stars and looked Ron in the eye. Ron appeared so sad himself in the soft light of the moon, as if he was done with all his goofiness and immaturity. Like Ron understood that he would never feel what Harry felt or even come close to comprehending it. It was as if Ron was growing up, just like everyone else.

"You're right, Ron. I'll see you in the morning," Harry spoke. Ron took his spot as Harry got up and walked toward Hermione and Harry looked back at Ron, proud to call him his best friend. Harry smiled to himself as he laid himself down next to Hermione and was soon in a very deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: sorry the chapter was short, im trying to catch you guys up.**


	4. The Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Harry Potter character. That honor has been taken by the Ms. J. K. Rowling.**

**A/N: this chapter is short too, but they'll get longer. I just thought this chapter was important and that you guys should concentrate on this one.**

**

* * *

**

Harry was walking down a cobblestone path and his right hand felt warmer than his left. Wondering why this was, he looked to his right and found to be holding the hand of a woman, though he couldn't seem to make out her face in the light. The pair walked for what seemed like eternity along the same street, which was filled with shops for every need. The two changed their route when they came upon a road on their left, which Harry noticed by the street sign, was called Langley Avenue. Harry also noticed, though, that the post sign was taller than it seemed on a regular basis. The woman continued to forcefully lead Harry down this road, which was also cobblestone. Harry noticed that the woman seemed hurried, frightened even. He glanced at her with sympathy, but then realized that she didn't notice his concern because she wasn't looking down at his face. Down this road, Harry noticed, the shops were so close together that they were less than an inch from touching their rotted sides together. Harry wondered if they would last longer if they did double up their filthy walls. Harry kept looking around him at all the little boutiques and restaurants, when Harry and his captor reached the end of the row. The two turned onto a dark alley, which was again on their left, which was located next to a white shop. The woman abruptly stopped Harry with her free hand halfway down the deserted path. The woman craned her neck nervously and suddenly, a door was visible in the back of the shop, almost like a door to a basement. The door had four tiny windows that were dirty from many years of abuse and a little light trickled through the clear spots. The woman nudged Harry with her wrist and led him through the open door.

Harry sat bolt upright and was breathing heavily. He flung his head wildly, looking for any intruder that had come to harm him. It slowly dawned on him that he was in the alley that he had shared with his two best friends the night before. He noticed that Ron had obviously gone slack on his watch-keeping, since he was dead asleep in the spot that Harry had last left him. Harry wanted to write a letter to Ginny, explaining all of this, when he realized that not only did he leave Hedwig on the train for safe-keeping, but he knew that Ginny shouldn't know anything yet, since she did have the potential to snitch on Harry's master plan. Again, he felt alone and scared, but excited at the same instant. Today, Harry Potter was going home.

* * *

**A/N: again, i know this chapter is short, but bear with me! i'm getting back into the groove. the next part is gunna be fun to write, so i know you'll have fun reading it!**


End file.
